Conduit connectors or couplings are commonly used for coupling conduits such as pipes or ducts which carry electrical transmission wires or cables through the conduits. One such connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,735 issued to Nardi et al. on Nov. 24, 1992. This patent describes a conduit coupling device comprising a tubular casing having a radial bore. Housed in the casing is a conduit clamp assembly which includes a pair of interlocking arcuate clamps coaxial with the casing. One of the clamps is fixed in position in the casing while a screw engages the tapped bore and bears on the other clamp. An internally threaded projection extends radially from the casing and engages the clamp bearing screw.
While the conduit connector described in the aforementioned patent is designed to overcome the shortcomings of the coupling devices theretofore known in the prior art, it is somewhat limited in its adaptability and installation.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved connector for electrical wire-carrying conduits.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a connector for electrical wire-carrying conduits which can be installed and secured to a ceiling while in a suspended state.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such connectors by using readily available components which are easy and convenient to assemble and install.
The foregoing and other objects and features of this invention will be more clearly understood from the following description and the accompanying drawings of the different embodiments of the invention.